


A Multitude of Dreamlands

by TheGirlFromINVISIBLE



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlFromINVISIBLE/pseuds/TheGirlFromINVISIBLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SPOILERS and picks up mere seconds after that "Hollywood Ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Multitude of Dreamlands

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yes, I know Coney Island is in New York. Yes, I know they are in LA. 
> 
> They are not actually going to Coney Island. 
> 
> Everything will be ok.

THUD.

They probably wouldn’t have even noticed the sound had it not been for its sheer volume. After all, Peggy and Daniel were presently otherwise engaged in -- and very, very focused on -- their first of what the girls in Peggy’s house at her former boarding school would have commonly (in all manner of speaking) referred to as a “filthy snogging session.” 

In the SSR headquarters. 

In Daniel’s office.

*In Daniel’s chair.*

In the middle of the afternoon. 

Months of pent-up looks, longing, awkwardness, frustration, and want came to a head mere moments earlier following the end of the Whitney Frost case, and now Peggy was grinding herself on Daniel’s lap in his desk chair, while they kissed so passionately that, more than once, they almost fell out of it.

But when the “thud” sounded, it had the same pitch, crack, and duration of a gunshot, and they immediately broke the kiss to simultaneously turn their heads towards its source… only to see Rose standing inside the doorway of Daniel’s office, mouth open and gaping, with a stack of file folders on the floor at her feet.

The second hand of Daniel’s desk clock became like a gong in each of their ears as no one moved for several exaggerated moments… until the corners of Rose’s mouth twitched upwards to form a wide grin. She bent down and picked up the pile of fallen folders and carried them over to Daniel’s desk, while Peggy and Daniel remained frozen in place.

“Here are last week’s case files typed up for your signature, Chief,” she said brightly as she placed them in the very center of the desk. “You can give them back to me whenever you’re done with them. Normally, I’d wait for you to sign them… but I have to go call Mr. Jarvis to tell him that he owes me 20 bucks.” 

Rose regarded them for another moment before turning and walking to the door. As she stood in front of it, hand on the doorknob, she added, in a motherly voice, “You two should take the rest of the day off. You earned it with this case.” Then she exited Daniel’s office and pulled the door shut behind her.

Peggy and Daniel remained perfectly still and staring at the closed office door for several more moments before they both broke into laughter. 

“You know,” Daniel said, smiling lovingly at Peggy. “That’s actually not a bad idea. What do you think?”

Peggy frowned and began twirling his hair in her right index finger, “Unfortunately, Chief Sousa, I’m afraid I’ve used up all of my vacation days. And my supervisor says I must be back to work in New York.”

“Huh,” Daniel replied, tapping his index finger against his mouth and feigning deep thought. “But… since you used all your vacation days on a case for the LA office… if you were to… transfer to the LA office… we couldn’t *really* count them as vacation days, could we?” 

Peggy made an overly dramatic show of considering his logic. “No… no, I don’t believe you could.” She kissed him again and sighed heavily, “Apparently, that leaves me with no choice but to transfer offices. One never knows when one may need to use a vacation day.”

Daniel kissed her. “And just think of all those vacation days you’ll have to use.”

“Maybe,” Peggy replied breathlessly between kisses, “We could use our vacation days together.”

 

* * * * *

Ten minutes later, Peggy & Daniel were standing in front of Rose’s desk, each holding one of Peggy’s suitcases.

“You can leave those cases here,” Rose grinned. “Mr. Jarvis is on his way back to pick them up. And to bring me my money.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t even want to know the terms of this bet,” she said in mock indignation, but she was beaming.

“Rose-” Daniel began, while staring happily at Peggy. 

“Yesssssss, Chief?” Rose smirked, her chin propped on her hand as she watched him with amusement. 

“Call Chief Thompson at his hotel and tell him that Agent Carter has decided to transfer to the Los Angeles office. And then start preparing the paperwork.”

Rose smiled. “I already called him, and the paperwork will be on your desk first thing tomorrow morning.” When they made no move to leave and, instead, just stood blissfully smiling at each other, Rose added, “Now get out of here, you two. Go! Scram!”

Peggy stopped looking at Daniel long enough to smile at Rose. Then she slid her hand into Daniel’s free one, and they began to walk towards the front door. 

“Lt. Martinez is in charge for the rest of the day,” Daniel called over his shoulder.

“Ok,” Rose answered as she scribbling something on a piece of paper, “Will you be reachable at all? Where are you going?”

“Probably not,” Daniel replied, holding the door open while still smiling at Peggy, “We’re off to Coney Island.”


End file.
